Cold Love
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que t'entends exactement par un tout petit peu embêté ? Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il neige, on est au milieu de nulle part, on a pas de réseau et ma voiture est complètement foutue !"


**Titre :** Cold Love

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiwa x Tenten

 **Résumé :** « Qu'est-ce que t'entends exactement par un tout petit peu embêté ? Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il neige, on est au milieu de nulle part, on a pas de réseau et ma voiture est complètement foutue ! »

 **Notes :** Bonjour les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Ces temps-ci je déborde d'inspiration et je n'arrête pas d'écrire xD **,** me voilà donc avec un nouvel O.S et l'un des couples sur lequel j'aime le plus écrire. J'ai adoré écrire cet O.S, sérieusement, je me suis éclatée ! Il est assez simple, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de drôle xD. Par contre je n'y connais absolument rien au fonctionnement des voitures, donc si vous trouvez la panne qu'ils ont, est bizarre, n'y faite pas attention. C'est juste une fanfic après tout. On va pas chipoter sur les détails, hein xD. Voilà, voilà, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, bonne lecture :).

* * *

 **\- Cold Love -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Petit Biscuit – _BRUMES_**

 **Autograf - _Slow Burn_**

 **Pim stone - _Neon Lights_**

* * *

« Eh merde. »

Sasuke fourra rageusement son téléphone portable dans la poche de son manteau. Il n'y avait pas de réseau. Il était donc impossible de contacter une dépanneuse, ou même Naruto. L'Uchiwa serra les poings en pensant à l'Uzumaki. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de proposer pour les vacances d'hiver une semaine à la montagne, ils ne serraient pas dans ce merdier. L'Uchiwa sortit rageusement de la voiture, serra les dents face au vent glacial et se dirigea vers Tenten.

« Alors ? » marmonna Sasuke tout en observant la jeune femme penchée sur le capot de la voiture.

« Tu veux que je commence par la bonne ou par la mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda Tenten en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Parce qu'il y a une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Il y en a aussi une bonne ! » rajouta Tenten en voyant son air désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda Sasuke légèrement paniqué en s'approchant d'elle.

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres et fit un geste de la main pour désigner le capot de la voiture.

« Je ne peux rien faire du tout pour réparer la voiture, la batterie est complètement foutue... »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Sasuke en grimaçant.

« ...mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on va sans doute passer un long moment ensemble rien que tous les deux comme tu le voulais au départ. »

« On est dans la merde, c'est ça. » grinça t-il tout en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. « Putain. »

« On est pas dans la merde. » fit Tenten en refermant le capot. « On est juste un tout petit peu embêté c'est tout. »

Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et déclara tout en montrant l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient avec des grands gestes.

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends exactement par un tout petit peu embêté ? Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il neige, on est au milieu de nulle part, on a pas de réseau et ma voiture est complètement foutue ! » fit-il en la fusillant du regard.

En effet, ils étaient perdus sur une route bordée d'une forêt de sapin dont le couché du soleil ne la rendait que plus sombre.

« Hey, ce n'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, je n'y suis pour rien ! » dit-elle en haussant la voix. « Et puis ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, lorsque les autres vont voir que l'on est pas arrivé jusqu'au gîte, ils vont forcément s'inquiéter et faire demi-tour pour venir nous chercher. »

« Sauf si les routes sont barrées à cause de la neige ! » lui rappela froidement Sasuke.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Bon certes, il n'avait pas arrêté de neiger depuis qu'ils étaient tombés en panne, c'est à dire, un quart d'heure, mais cela n'avait rien de dramatique pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, elle avait plein de flocon blanc sur son manteau bleu nuit et dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Il y aura forcément une voiture qui passera par là... » déclara Tenten tout en enlevant le minuscule dépôt de neige qui se déposait sur ses longs cheveux.

« C'est un putain de raccourci que Naruto a voulu prendre, parce que selon lui ça irait plus vite ! On a croisé personne depuis qu'on a prit cette route ! » paniqua l'Uchiwa.

« Sasuke arrête de dramatiser, ça finira par s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre. » clama Tenten en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Sasuke serra les poings et la dévisagea outré. Dramatiser ? Il ne dramatisait pas ! Il était juste réaliste. Il ne comprenait pas comment, elle faisait pour être aussi calme. Ils allaient mourir de froid si personne ne leur venait en aide.

« Tu crois qu'il y a des loups ? » demanda soudainement curieuse Tenten en regardant vers la forêt sombre. « Je n'en ai jamais vu. »

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils bruns et la dévisagea totalement désappointé.

« Et des ours ? Tu crois qu'il y en a ? » fit-elle en se tournant soudainement vers lui une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« J'en sais rien, je ne crois pas qu'il y en a dans cette région. » fit-il en lorgnant les sapins au feuillage vert foncé.

« Oh, dommage. » fit Tenten déçue.

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite, décidément, il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Comment pouvait-elle avoir envie de rencontrer des animaux dangereux tout en sachant que s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose personne ne pourrait leur venir en aide ?

« T'es vraiment bizarre. » grinça t-il en ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour s'installer sur le siège conducteur.

Tenten continua de scruter la forêt pendant quelques minutes, sans se préoccuper des flocons qui lui tombaient dans les cheveux et sur les épaules, puis elle se décida à le rejoindre dans la voiture.

Sasuke la regarda du coin de l'œil s'installer à coté de lui, puis fixa d'un air désespéré la neige tomber sur le pare-brise avant de sa voiture.

« Tu sais, j'ai de quoi manger dans les valises. » fit Tenten au bout d'un moment.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » grogna Sasuke.

« J'ai à boire aussi. »

Sasuke l'ignora et continua de fixer le paysage nocturne. Tenten s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et commença à tresser ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Je savais que c'était une idée stupide. » déclara au bout d'un moment Sasuke. « Pourquoi faut-il que Naruto ait toujours ce genre d'idée à la con !? »

« Tu exagères. » rétorqua Tenten. « Naruto voulait juste qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble pour passer un bon moment. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu passes un bon moment là ? » ronchonna l'Uchiwa.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle l'entendit marmonner et dit d'un ton moqueur « Tu sais que ce n'est pas en passant en mode grognon que tout va s'arranger. »

« Je ne suis pas grognon ! » déclara t-il en tournant vivement son visage vers elle.

Tenten esquissa un sourire face à l'air renfrogné de Sasuke.

« Si tu es en mode Sasuke-grognon. » ricana t-elle. « Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je te trouve trop mignon quand tu es comme ça ! » fit-elle en lui pinçant la joue.

« Je ne suis pas mignon ! » grinça t-il en chassant la main de Tenten. « Arrête de rigoler, tu n'es pas censé trouver ça drôle ! Tu es censée paniquer ! »

« Tu paniques déjà pour deux. » dit-elle en riant. « Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous aborde les choses positivement. »

« Positivement ? » répéta t-il perplexe. « Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait être positif dans une situation pareil ! Je déteste l'hiver ! Je déteste la neige ! Je déteste être au milieu de nulle part et je déteste le fait de...»

« ...ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. » le coupa Tenten amusée.

« Je n'allais pas dire ça ! » fit-il vexé.

« Mais oui, c'est ça, tu as la trouille. » se moqua gentiment Tenten.

« Je n'ai pas la trouille. »

« Ah oui, alors ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour dans la forêt ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Sasuke soudainement en tournant son visage vers elle.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, personne n'est passé sur cette route depuis tout à l'heure, la neige va sans doute bloquer les routes, on est tous seuls, autant en profiter pour aller faire un tour... »

« Mais, hum, il commence à faire nuit... »

« C'est la pleine lune et elle est tellement forte qu'on dirait qu'il fait jour ! »

« Je crois que je préfère rester dans la voiture, au cas où quelqu'un passerait. » déclara Sasuke alors que Tenten éclatait de rire.

« Tu vois, t'es vraiment une rose qui essaye de se prendre pour un cactus. »

« N'importe quoi. » rouspéta Sasuke en triturant du bout des doigts le volant en cuir noir devant lui.

Tenten continua de rire de plus belle alors que Sasuke faisait mine d'être vexé.

« Oh ! Regarde ! » s'écria t-elle soudainement et en pointa du doigt une chouette blanche qui s'était posé sur une branche d'arbre juste à quelques mètre d'eux.

« Elle est magnifique ! » s'extasia Tenten alors que Sasuke lorgnait d'un œil réprobateur l'oiseau qui les regardait de ses grands yeux jaunes. « Où est mon téléphone ? »

Sasuke l'épia s'agiter et fouiller dans son sac puis il regarda de nouveau vers la chouette.

« Elle est partie. » observa t-il .

« Quoi ?! » fit Tenten. « Oh non, non, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la prendre en photo ! »

Sasuke plissa les yeux d'un air consterné. Tenten semblait bien plus déçue par le départ de la chouette que par le fait qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part et qu'ils allaient sans doute mourir de froid pendant la nuit.

«Ça aurait fait un super fond d'écran. » fit Tenten en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

«T'es sérieuse ? Une chouette ? »

« Ben quoi ? C'est super mignon ! »

« Mignon ? Ça n'est pas mignon Tenten ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'elle peut faire pivoter sa tête à 270°. » déclara Sasuke d'un ton dégoûtté. « C'est dégueulasse ! »

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as aussi peur des chouettes. » fit Tenten en le dévisageant amusée.

« Araignée, cafard, loup, ours, chouette...c'est que la liste commence à être de plus en plus longue, dis-moi. » se moqua t-elle.

Sasuke lui lança le regard le plus noir qui soit alors que Tenten riait à gorge déployé.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. » grinça t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Si c'est très drôle, tout comme la tronche que tu tires en ce moment ! » rigola t-elle.

Sasuke serra les dent et détourna la tête vers la vitre et constata désespérer que la neige continuait toujours de tomber.

« Hé Sasuke... ? »

« Hn. »

« Imagine que je puisse tourner ma tête pareil ! Ça doit être trop cool ! »

Tenten se tordit le cou pour essayer de regard dans son dos.

Sasuke fit la grimace et ronchonna « Tenten arrête de faire ça ! »

Tenten ria de plus belle. « Je plaisante Mr Grognon. »

Sasuke grommela quelque chose d'inaudible tout en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et Tenten finit par se calmer tout en regardant le paysage.

« C'est tellement beau. Tellement blanc. Tellement pure. » fit-elle. « J'adore la neige. »

Sasuke ne trouva même pas utile de lui rappeler que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient été cauchemardesque car Tenten ne voyait définitivement pas les choses de la même manière que lui.

« Tu boudes ? » demanda Tenten en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture depuis plus de dix minutes.

Sasuke ne se tourna pas vers elle et ne répondit pas.

« Ok, je vois... »

Cela faisait plus d'une demie-heure qu'ils étaient coincés sur cette route enneigé et ils n'avaient pas vu une seule voiture. Naruto et les autres n'étaient pas non plus venu les chercher et de toute façon il y avait tellement de neige sur la route que la circulation semblait impossible. Absolument impossible.

«Tu veux un câlin ? » demanda d'une voix douce Tenten.

Elle observa d'un air amusé Sasuke tourner légèrement la tête vers elle. Évidement qu'il en voulait. Il en voulait toujours venant d'elle, mais le fait était qu'il avait une certaine fierté et qu'il n'allait pas céder aussi facilement. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer de lui depuis tout à l'heure et on ne se moquait pas d'un Uchiwa.

« Non ça va aller... » dit-il en faisant mine d'être encore vexé.

« Ok, comme tu veux. » fit Tenten en haussant les épaules et en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda subitement Sasuke qui eut peur qu'elle aille dans la forêt et qu'il soit obligé de la suivre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse pas dévorer par un animal sauvage.

« Relaxe, je vais juste chercher une couverture dans la valise, j'ai froid. » dit-elle en fermant la portière.

Il l'observa ouvrir le coffre arrière et y farfouiller quelques minutes. Mais au lieu de revenir s'asseoir, prêt de lui, Tenten alla s'installer sur les sièges arrières en s'emmitouflant dans une couverture bleu polaire. Elle l'emportait toujours avec elle quand elle allait à quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans. Elle avait aussi prit un sachet de M&M's, qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment. Méticuleusement, Tenten prit soin de choisir uniquement les pépites de couleur bleu. Elle ne mangeait que de cette couleur là.

« Tu veux un chocolat ? » demanda t-elle alors que Sasuke l'observait à travers le rétroviseur.

« Non merci. »

«Ok. »

Tenten croqua dans une petite chocolatine toute bleu et fouilla dans le sachet à la recherche d'une autre pépite de la même couleur. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en croquer une deuxième, que Sasuke lui lança en ouvrant la portière arrière. « Pousse toi, tu prends toute la place. »

Elle cligna des yeux avant de sourire et de se pousser un peu, pour qu'il puisse venir s'asseoir prêt d'elle. Puis, elle se colla contre lui, ramena la couverture bleu sur ses genoux et lui tendit le paquet de chocolat.

Sasuke en prit au hasard et le mangea tout en appréciant la chaleur de Tenten.

« Viens plus prêt. » lui ordonna t-il en l'incitant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Tenten esquissa un sourire en coin et vint s'asseoir sur lui. Elle étala ses jambes sur les sièges et posa ses fesses sur les cuisses de Sasuke tout en continuant de farfouiller dans le paquet.

« La neige ne s'est pas arrêtée de tomber. » marmonna t-il en passant l'une de ses mains sur les hanches de Tenten pour la rapprocher contre lui. Il avait particulièrement besoin de sa chaleur.

« On va crever ici, c'est pitoyable. »

«Voit les choses du bon coté, on sera ensemble au moins. » fit Tenten en glissant une pépite blue ciel entre ses lèvres.

« C'est la chose la plus cucul que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie. » grinça Sasuke alors que Tenten le foudroyait du regard.« D'ailleurs c'est même étonnant venant de toi, de dire quelque chose comme ça.»

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de lui dire qu'il était vraiment une rose qui se prenait pour un cactus . Au lieu de cela, elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke et lui tendit le paquet.

« Pourquoi tu ne manges que les bleus ? »

« J'en sais rien, elles ont meilleurs goûts. »

« Elles ont toutes le même goût. »

Tenten gigota brusquement contre lui et lui planta le paquet de M&M's dans la figure.

« C'est complètement faux ! Elles ont chacune leur propre saveur, elles n'ont pas le même goût ! »

« Si tu le dis. » pouffa Sasuke amusé.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur en le voyant sourire. Et voilà, elle avait réussi à lui faire oublier pendant au moins une minute qu'ils étaient un tout petit peu embêté.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda t-elle en lui donnant le paquet.

« Non... » grogna Sasuke en plaçant le paquet de M&M's sur la banquette arrière.

« Oh tu fais encore le grognon. »

« Je ne fais pas le grognon ! »

« Si tu grognes et si tu continues encore comme ça tu finiras en cochon ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Tenten rigola et déposa un rapide baiser contre la mâchoire de Sasuke qui se détendit aussitôt.

« Je rigole, voyons. » fit-elle en déposant un autre baiser dans le cou de Sasuke. « Détends-toi. »

« Comment est-ce que tu veux que je me détende ? On va crever de froid ! »

« On ne va pas mourir de froid. » le rassura Tenten. « Laisse-moi te réchauffer. » susurra t-elle.

Elle glissa l'une de ses mains contre la joue de Sasuke pour l'inciter à se pencher vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa longuement tout en lui caressant la joue avec son pouce. Il avait les lèvres froides et les siennes avaient un goût de chocolat. Leur langues se caressèrent tendrement alors que Sasuke faisait glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Tenten.

« Tu vois... » dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. « ...ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça après tout. »

Sasuke déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Tenten, puis un autre sur son nez avant de s'éloigner et de regarder d'un air dépité la neige recouvrir de plus en plus le pare-brise. Elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

«Tu dramatises. » fit Tenten en encerclant son visage entre ses mains.

Il grimaça légèrement au contact des paumes froides de Tenten contre ses joues.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » fit-il en prenant ses mains entre les siennes et en soufflant dessus pour les réchauffer.

« Je peux t'entendre dramatiser dans ta tête sans même que tu n'ouvres la bouche. » susurra Tenten tout appréciant le souffle chaud de Sasuke sur ses mains.

« Ah oui ? » dit-il en arquant un sourcil. « Et je peux savoir ce que je disais ? »

Tenten esquissa un sourire et dit en prenant une grosse voix rauque « Tu disais... »

Elle se redressa pour changer de position.

« ….on va crever de froid... »

Elle plaça ses genoux de par d'autre des cuisses de Sasuke pour être en face de lui et fit remonter ses mains sur ses épaules.

« ….Naruto n'est qu'un crétin... »

Elle glissa ses doigts derrière la nuque de Sasuke, pour caresser ses cheveux bruns.

« ...je déteste l'hiver.»

Elle déposa se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou alors qu'il encerclait sa taille de ses bras, appréciant finalement sa méthode pour le _réchauffer._

« Je crois que j'ai tout résumé non ? » murmura t-elle avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et empoigna les hanches de Tenten pour coller son bassin contre le sien. Doucement, il commençait à oublier le froid mordant pour se concentrer sur le feu que faisait grandir en lui Tenten.

La jeune femme déposa quelques baisers légers tout au long de sa mâchoire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de faire danser sa langue avec la sienne.

Ce fut Sasuke qui cessa en premier le baiser mais uniquement pour mieux dévorer sa nuque. Tenten avait la nuque la plus belle du monde. Il ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde. Il aimait sa peau hâlée, couleur biscuit dorée, qui contrastait avec la sienne qu'il trouvait trop blanche. Il aimait ses yeux bruns, chocolaté, plus doux et plus chaud que les siens qu'il trouvait trop dur et trop froid. Il l'aimait bien plus qu'il s'aimait lui-même.

Non cela n'avait même rien à voir.

Il ne s'aimait pas alors qu'elle, il l'adorait.

« Sasuke.. » murmura Tenten alors qu'il aspirait doucement sa peau avec sa bouche.

« Hn ? »

« ...tu n'es pas entrain de me faire un suçon, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça. »

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et s'éloigner juste un peu pour caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes. Tenten porta une main à son cou et tenta tant bien que mal de regarder s'il avait laissé sa trace et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Sasuke s'attaquer à l'autre partie de son cou.

« Sasuke arrête ! » dit-elle en gigotant.

« Et toi arrête de bouger. » ordonna t-il en mobilisant ses hanches avec ses mains.

« J'espère pour toi que ça n'a pas marqué ! » grinça t-elle.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin et admira la petite tâche brunâtre qui ornait maintenant le cou de Tenten. C'était plus fort que lui. Il adorait qu'on sache qu'elle était à lui.

Il allait faire de même avec l'autre moitié de son cou, lorsque Tenten l'agrippa par l'arrière des cheveux.

« Aie ça fait mal ! » grinça t-il.

« Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ça ! » le réprimanda t-elle en posant tirant sur les pommettes de Sasuke.

« Mais toi arrête ! » fit Sasuke en agrippant les poignets de Tenten pour éloigner ses mains de son visage.

Tenten entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui dire quelque chose lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention.

« Sasuke, ne bouge surtout pas. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

L'Uchiwa l'observa regarder droit devant elle. Il tourna lentement la tête, et ouvrit à la limite du possible lorsqu'il vit une chouette posé juste à l'arrière de la voiture et les regardant de ses grands yeux topazes.

« Elle est magnifique. » souffla Tenten émerveillée.

« Elle est horrible. » souffla Sasuke en délaissant les poignets de Tenten pour entourer sa taille avec ses bras.

Tenten jeta un regard vers le siège avant. Si seulement elle pouvait atteindre son sac pour prendre une photo.

« Sasuke lâche moi, faut que j'aille prendre mon portable. »

Ils avaient tous les deux le regard rivé sur la chouette dont les flocons blancs s'accrochaient délicatement à ses plumes.

« Sasuke... »

« Si tu bouges elle va le sentir et s'en aller... » dit-il « ...enfin quoique c'est pas plus mal. » Il relâcha son emprise et détacha son regard de la chouette pour le porter vers Tenten. « Ben quoi, tu vas le prendre ? »

Tenten gardait les yeux fixées sur la chouette, prise dans un affreux dilemme. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre geste car elle savait pertinemment que la chouette s'en irait directement et en même temps, elle avait tellement envie de la prendre en photo. C'était tellement rare de voir une chouette d'aussi prêt.

« Tenten ? »

Elle fit la moue.

« Je vais profiter de ce moment. » décida t-elle. « Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir rester dans cette position jusqu'à ce que cette stupide chouette se casse ? »

« Oui. » décida Tenten tout en observant l'animal diurne. « Ça te pose un problème ? »

Sasuke l'observa longuement « Non absolument pas. »

Alors que Tenten observait émerveillée la chouette, Sasuke fit remonter ses mains autour du cou de la jeune femme pour lui ouvrir son manteau.

« Tu savais que la chouette est associée à la déesse Athéna. » récita Tenten sans se préoccuper de Sasuke qui ouvrait les pan de son manteau. « Durant l'antiquité, les grecs avaient des espèces de pièces de monnaie...hum, comment ça s'appelle encore ? »

« Des tétradrachmes. » énonça Sasuke.

« Ah oui, voilà des téta-je- ne- sais- quoi, enfin bref, la chouette était représentée sur l'une des faces et sur l'autre il y avait la déesse Athéna. C'est pour te dire l'importance qu'elle avait pour eux. Et tu savais que dans le folklore celtique la chouette est considérée comme sacré. Ils pensaient même qu'elle avait des pouvoir magiques parce qu'elle peut voir dans le noir.. »

« Hn. » fit Sasuke en passant ses mains sous le pull de Tenten et de son chandail pour lui toucher la peau du ventre.

« Y'a plein de croyance dans le monde qui pense que la chouette est associée à un élément surnaturelle et certain pense même qu'elle peut prophétiser la mort. »

Les mains de Sasuke arrêtèrent soudainement leur aventure sous les vêtements de Tenten. L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard inquiet. Tenten continua sans même faire attention à son regard « On dit que le hululement d'une chouette ou d'un hibou est un présage de mort. »

Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chouette et sentit une panique immenses monté en lui.

« Bordel, je le savais, on va crever ! »

Tenten rigola doucement, détacha son regard de l'animal et prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe.

« Il ne s'agit que de croyance, Sasuke, ce n'est pas réel.»

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste là ? Hein ? »

«Sasuke. » fit Tenten en penchant son visage vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de dire « Arrête de dramatiser. »

« Je. Ne. Dramatise. Pas. »

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et regarda à nouveau la chouette qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

« J'ai tellement envie de lui faire un câlin ! »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais lui faire un câlin à elle alors que _je_ suis là ? » grinça Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle est tellement adorable! Regarde là comme elle est belle, tiens j'ai presque envie de lui donner un prénom. »

« Tenten tu es ridicule. »

« Elle est blanche avec des tâches brunes...tu crois que Snow lui irait bien? »

Sasuke ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à cet oiseau.

« Plume ? Lune ? » énuméra Tenten sans quitter la chouette des yeux.

Sasuke agacé regarda de nouveau la chouette et eut un frisson de dégoût en la voyant tourner la tête vers l'arrière sans même bouger le reste de son corps.

« Oh je sais ! Je vais l'appeler Opal ! C'est jolie, non ? » dit-elle alors que Sasuke affichait une mine écœurée.

« C'est surtout super cliché. »

Tenten détacha son regard de la chouette et fixa d'un air étonnée Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Que j'ai des goûts de merde ?»

« Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça, même si je dois bien avouer que t'es pas très imaginative question prénom » dit-il avant de se prendre un coup de main sur l'épaule. « Aie ! Eh tu vois, c'est toi qui est grognon maintenant ! »

«Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! » fit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et en remarquant enfin que son manteau était ouvert. « Eh ! Tu perds pas ton temps toi ! »

Elle referma les pans de son manteau sous le regard désabusé de Sasuke. « Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« On ne va pas faire l'amour. » dit-elle et Sasuke la regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire que la fin du monde était sur le point de se dérouler.

«Quoi ? Tu as dit qu'on allait de réchauffer. » répliqua Sasuke.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait le faire, t'es malade il fait trop froid. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me chauffais ? »

« Pour te réchauffer. » dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence « Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'on allait mourir de froid. »

« C'était pour que je la ferme, alors ? »

« Un peu oui. » admit Tenten en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

Elle regarda de nouveau vers la vitre du pare-brise arrière et s'écria déçue « Oh non elle est partie. Opal est partie. »

Et lorsqu'elle porta de nouveau son attention sur Sasuke, elle le vit la regarder d'un air renfrogné.

« Tu boudes ? »

« Hn. »

«Oh là là, tu es vraiment trop suscepti... »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase Sasuke l'embrassa furieusement. Ce baiser n'était pas aussi doux que les précédents, il était plus violent, plus dur. Il s'éloigna de sa bouche pour déposer une kyrielle de baiser le long de son cou.

« Non Sasuke pas de... »

« Détends toi. » fit-il entre deux baisers. « Je n'en ferai pas. »

« Hum.. » se contenta de dire Tenten alors que Sasuke lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille.

Les doigts de Tenten se perdirent dans les cheveux bruns de Sasuke et alors que les mains du jeune homme s'aventurait de nouveau sous son manteau.

« Non arrête... » fit Tenten en lui prenant les poignets.

« Mais quoi ? J'allais pas te le retirer, je voulais juste te toucher. » marmonna Sasuke.

« Si tu commences à faire ça, on sait très bien comment ça va se finir. »

« Mais non t'exagère... »

Tenten commença à s'éloigner mais Sasuke l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par les hanches.

« Où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ? »

« Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. » déclara Tenten en gigotant.

« On peut juste s'embrasser... » proposa t-il alors que Tenten cessait de bouger pour le regarder d'un air peu convaincu.

« Sasuke... »

« Juste s'embrasser. » dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien « Je te rappelles que c'est toi qui voulait me _réchauffer_ à la base... »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Tenten fut incapable de détacher son regard de ses yeux ébènes. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle le regardait, Sasuke sut qu'il avait gagné. Alors, il l'embrassa d'abord doucement, en caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes . Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir. Il savait exactement comment faire pour qu'elle baisse les armes. Tout d'abord lui mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure, tout en lui caressant le bas du dos avec ses pouces. Puis approfondir le baiser en insérant sa langue dans sa bouche pour rencontrer la sienne et l'entraîner dans une danse où il la laisserait à bout de souffle. Tenten avait une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais que... » déclara Tenten à bout de souffle. « ...tes cheveux sont plus doux que les miens. »

Sasuke l'embrassa de nouveau tout en la collant au maximum contre lui.

« Je suis sérieuse... » reprit Tenten en s'éloignant une nouvelle fois. « ...tu prends plus soin de tes cheveux que moi. »

« Hn.. » grinça Sasuke en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Tenten prit son visage entre ses mains et éloigna doucement les mèches ébènes du visage de Sasuke.

« T'utiliserai pas mon shampoing par hasard ? »

« Tenten ! » fit Sasuke exaspéré.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire tout en caressant à l'aide de ses pouces les joues froides de Sasuke qui se réchauffaient peu à peu.

« Je plaisante. » dit-elle en rigolant avant de rajouter. « N'empêche qu'il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour avoir des cheveux aussi soyeux ? »

« C'est naturel. » ricana soudainement Sasuke.

« Personne n'a d'aussi beau cheveux naturellement. » répliqua Tenten en glissant une mèche de cheveux noir entre ses doigts.

« Bien sûr que si, j'en suis la preuve. »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de rire. Tenten aimait l'entendre rire. C'était vraiment une chose de voir Sasuke Uchiwa relâcher la pression.

« Avoue que tu utilises mon shampoing au beurre de karité ! » dit-elle tout en le regardant sourire malicieusement.

« Puisque je te dis que je n'ai besoin de rien pour avoir un résultat pareil. »

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

Sasuke prit l'une des mains de Tenten et la porta à ses lèvres où il déposa un baiser à chaque phalange.

« Et je t'assure que si. » fit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Tenten.

« Tu mens. » murmura t-elle tout appréciant les baisers de Sasuke qui remontait jusqu'à son poignet. À cet instant précis, Tenten regretta que son manteau empêche Sasuke d'aller plus loin. Elle commençait à ressentir l'irréversible besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Sasuke prit l'autre main de Tenten et lui accorda les mêmes attentions. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait vraiment se montrer câlin parfois et c'était dans ses moments là, qu'elle l'aimait le plus. Lorsque les lèvres de Sasuke atteignirent le poignet gauche de Tenten, il releva la tête pour croiser son regard chocolat. Il eut à peine le temps de lui dire quoique se soit qu'elle s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.

« Je t'aime Sasuke. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin et s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de Tenten. « Moi aussi. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre, ne sut exactement combien de temps, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser alors que la neige tombait toujours, mais juste assez pour qu'elle aie entièrement recouvert le pare-brise avant et arrière.

«C'est bon, tu n'as plus peur maintenant ?» demanda Tenten en déposant un énième baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'avais pas peur.»

«Mais bien sûr...» pouffa Tenten tout en récupérant la couverture bleu qui était tombé sur le sol et revint dans sa position initiale. C'est à dire, la tête posait sur l'épaule de Sasuke, les fesses sur ses genoux et ses jambes étalées sur les sièges.

Emmitouflée dans la couverture, elle ferma les yeux et murmura « Si jamais tu vois un loup, tu me le dis hein ? »

Elle sentit Sasuke se tendre contre elle et elle étouffa un fou rire.

« Ou si Opale, reviens. »

« Tu veux dormir ? » demanda Sasuke en lui caressant les cheveux.

Tenten se contenta d'hocher d'un geste lent la tête et se pelotonna un peu plus confortablement contre lui.

Sasuke la regarda s'endormir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elle faisait pour avoir l'air aussi décontracté. Rien ne semblait vraiment l'inquiéter de toute façon. Tenten faisait preuve d'une nonchalance qui le fascinait et l'effrayait à la fois. Elle oubliait parfois de fermer la porte de leur appartement lorsqu'elle sortait où de débrancher le fer à repasser lorsqu'elle avait terminé. Tenten était une catastrophe ambulante et pourtant il n'irait voir ailleurs pour rien au monde. Sasuke finit lui par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte, apaisé par la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Tenten.

Il ne put donc voir la chouette blanche se poser sur une branche non loin d'eux et un loup au pelage gris marchait prêt de leur voiture.

Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je tiens à dire que la phrase " t'es vraiment une rose qui essaye de se prendre pour un cactus" vient tout droit de la jolie bouche de la délicieuse _Lolita Queen._ J'ai trouvé que cette phrase allait tellement bien à Sasuke que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'insérer dans mon texte :) Oh et le fait que Tenten veuille tourner sa tête comme une chouette, c'est elle aussi qui l'a trouvé xD**

 **Toutes les informations que j'ai pu donné sur les chouettes, je les ais tirée sur Wikipédia et sur un site qui s'appelle jweel. Je n'ai rien inventé x)**

 **Enfin bref, à plus sur de nouveaux**


End file.
